Obliviate
by ADunne
Summary: Il a suffi d'un simple sortilège d'Amnésie pour bouleverser ta vie, anéantir tes rêves et tes espoirs. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Il a suffi d'un simple sortilège d'Amnésie pour bouleverser ta vie, anéantir tes rêves et tes espoirs. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.  
_

___**Note :** Je vous livre le fruit de mon insomnie. Une petite histoire sur Hermione et Ron qui s'inscrit au début du tome 7. Bonne lecture._

**_Obliviate_**

Tu es recroquevillée sur mon lit. Encore. Et tu restes immobile des heures durant sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Tu prétends que tu es fatiguée mais c'est tellement plus que cela. Même si tu n'oserais pas l'avouer. J'aimerais tant que tu me fasses confiance à cet instant, que tu me laisses franchir tes dernières barrières, apaiser tes peurs. Tu as mal et j'ai mal avec toi. Car je t'aime. Je devrais peut-être te le dire même si cela me semble évident et puis, je sais que tu m'as compris. Après tout, tu n'es pas l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard pour rien.

Mais à cet instant précis cela t'es bien égal. Tu n'as plus rien à prouver, à personne. Et si les autres n'ont pas vu ta valeur, je saurai la leur montrer. Ils comprendront, j'en suis convaincu. Je t'entends pleurer à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et je suis incapable d'en franchir le seuil et d'aller vers toi. Je fais un bien piètre Gryffondor parfois. La maison du courage il parait… je n'y suis pas à ma place.

Tu mériterais tellement plus que ce que je peux te donner. Je ne suis ni prince ni roi et je ne pourrais probablement jamais te couvrir d'or et de diamants, mais j'ai assez d'amour à t'offrir pour plusieurs décennies. Je sais qu'on est jeune et que ce genre de serment n'est souvent qu'une promesse dans le vent, mais je ferai de mon mieux. On se disputera parfois, on se fera mal aussi, car on est

humain. Mais j'y crois et je ne saurai dire pourquoi.

Ca doit être parce que je t'aime. C'est toujours la faute de ce sentiment idiot de toute façon. Celui-là même qui fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite lorsque je sens ton parfum, qui rend mes mains moites à chaque fois que je te vois, qui me fait bafouiller au moment où je te parle. J'agis comme une fillette parfois. Mais, c'est toi, alors peu importe.

Mais tu ne le sais pas, car je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, car j'ai cru que ces trois petits mots étaient superflus pour nous qui nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ces mots si précieux, il m'aura juste fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'ils l'étaient au moins autant que toi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'aime plus la tarte à la citrouille je l'apprécie, je n'aime plus les échecs je les adore, mais toi…toi je t'aime. Tout simplement.

Je pousse la porte, car je dois être là, avec toi et pour toi. Tu me regardes entrer et m'adresses un demi-sourire. Je m'allonge à tes côtés et tu ne dis rien. Tu me laisses glisser ma dans la tienne. Nos doigts se joignent en silence. C'est le moment. Je rougis, ma peau me brûle, ma bouche est sèche et je bafouille dès le premier mot. Mais, tu m'interromps :

« Serre-moi…serre-moi fort…s'il-te-plait. »

Et tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, alors je m'exécute silencieusement en essayant juste de te transmettre toute l'affection que je ressens pour toi. J'enserre un peu plus tes doigts glacés entre les miens pour que tu saches que je suis là et que je le serai tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Je sais qu'ils t'ont oublié, qu'ils sont partis. Tes parents, ta famille. Et ils ne reviendront plus, le sort est irréversible, mais il le fallait au cas où toute cette histoire finirait mal. Pour les protéger de cette guerre qui n'est pas la leur mais la nôtre. Il a suffi d'un simple sortilège d'Amnésie pour bouleverser ta vie, anéantir tes rêves et tes espoirs. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas et cesse de pleurer, car je serai là. Je serai ta famille. Ton point de repère. Ton ciel dans la marelle.

Car je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
